My Over Protective Boyfriend
by DAEbak-LOvers
Summary: Junhong mengernyitkan keningnya. Ponselnya terus menerus bergetar. Menandakan ada sms masuk. Ia memang sengaja membiarkan ponselnya terus bergetar. Junhong sangat mengenali Daehyun yang akan selalu memantau dirinya, Daehyun tidak akan pernah absen untuk meng-sms Junhong semenit pun. LEBAY!


**My Over Protective Boyfriend**

**Cast : DaeLo a.k.a Daehyun Zelo**

**Another : Other BAP member**

**A/N : Daehyun punya Zelo, Zelo punya saya :p**

**And this story belong to me! Minkyoo Chan (Blue Bunny)**

**Warning : **

**20Gr OOC + 20Gr Typo(s) + 30Gr abal + 30Gr NON EYD = 100Gr ff absurd ini. xD**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

'**Junhongie, kau berada di kelas bukan?'**

'**Junhongie kau tidak berdekatan dengan teman2 cowok mu kan?'**

'**Kau tidak duduk satu bangku dengan cowok bukan?'**

'**Jangan tersenyum atau memberikan nomer ponselmu kepada cowok lain ok!'**

'**Jangan sekali kali mau di ajak keluar dengan anak lain ya'**

'**Jangan terlau banyak berbincang dengan cowok dikelasmu ya'**

'**Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu'**

'**Junhongie kenapa tidak kau balas sms q?'**

Junhong, gadis berparas cantik itu menatap sadis pada handphonenya yang menampilkan deretan sms protective dari sang kekasih, Daehyun. Ia memainkan ujung rambut ikal panjangnya yang pirang, ia nampak sangat cocok dengan rambut itu. Seperti Taylor Swift? Itu pemikiran author :D

Ia nampak bosan berada di kelas ketika jam istirahat. Ia tak akan keluar kelas lantaran aturan dari sang kekasih yang melarangnya untuk pergi ke kantin, dengan alasan ia takut jika Junhong mendapat kejadian buruk, misalnya di dekatin oleh cowok lain (?) alasan yang tidak logis. Junhong sangat mencintai Daehyun dan tak akan mungkin untuk meninggalkannya. Yah itulah pemikiran Junhong. Meski ia sebenarnya tertekan oleh perlakuan protective yang over to the max dari sang kekasih.

Junhong mengernyitkan keningnya. Ponselnya terus menerus bergetar. Menandakan ada sms masuk. Ia memang sengaja membiarkan ponselnya terus bergetar. Junhong sangat mengenali Daehyun yang akan selalu memantau dirinya, Daehyun tidak akan pernah absen untuk meng-sms Junhong semenit pun. LEBAY!

'_Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante  
Sonna kao shite yoku ieru tte  
Omotteta yo nande darou  
Nanimo ki ni naranai furi shite  
Iiwake suru nara kiku wa asa made  
Tsunagattetai kara_

_Mou kao mo mitakunai meguro gawasoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru keetai  
Gubbai meeru naraba wasuretai  
"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"  
any time shaberi sugi no KY  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"  
Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?'_

Nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel Junhong, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Ck!" Junhong berdecak pelan, meski ia tidak melihat nama pemanggil di ponselnya ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang menelphonenya.

'Tut'

"Yeoboseyo?" suara yang amat sangat Junhong kenali, tak lain adalah Daehyun, sang kekasih.

"Hm?" Junhong hanya ber-dehem pelan sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya ia sedikit malas menerima telephone dari Daehyun.

"Kau marah Junhongie?"

"Tidak" singkat, padat dan... tidak jelas. Junhong akan cuek jika ia sedang marah kepada Daehyun. Daehyun sangat mengenal Junhong. Selama 2 tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan, mereka sangat terbuka satu sama lain. Dan itu membuat Daehyun tahu seluk beluk sang kekasih. Junhong yang bersifat kekanakan dan manja –Koreksi- manja hanya kepada Daehyun dan Daehyun yang sangat protective kepada Junhong.

"Ya, kau marah kan Junhongie? Aku tahu itu?" Daehyun mendesaknya. Memang seharusnya Junhong tidak usah berbohong dari awal, karena Daehyun pasti mengetahuinya.

"I-iya, kau lah alasannya Daehyunie~" Junhong mengaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lembut. Suara yang membuat Daehyun ingin selalu mendengarnya. Suara yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Mianhae~ mian ne chagi-yah... bagaimana kalau kita ke café sepulang sekolah, aku yang teraktir kok. Maukan emh?"

Seketika itu juga mata Junhong melebar. Tersungging senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Ne, aku mau" jawabnya.

"Yak! Aku sudah menduga kau pasti mau Junhongie"

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

**At Café, 16.00 KST**

"Chagi, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Daehyun. Kini mereka berada di café langganan mereka. Café minimalis yang cantik dengan dekorasi khas italia, berwarna gold yang dipadukan dengan silver sangat dominan dan membuat café minimalis itu terkesan elegant.

Junhong membolak balikkan daftar menu. Ia bingung akan memesan apa, lantaran ia telah mencoba semua menu di café ini.

"Permisi, kalian mau pesan apa?" ucap waitress kepada Daehyun dan Junhong.

"Emm, aku mau Chocolate pearl ice cream dan strawberry blossom cake" kata Junhong yang akhirnya memilih menu favoritenya.

"Saya Cheese tender ice cream satu dan waffle mix maple satu" Daehyun memesan, itu adalah menu favoritenya juga.

"Baik, silahkan menuggu sebentar" setelah mencatat semua pesanan, waitress tersebut beranjak pergi.

-hening-

Baik Junhong maupun Daehyun, mereka saling menutup mulut. Binggung dengan topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Junhong hanya memainkan ponselnya dan mengotak atiknya, entah apa yang ia lakukan pada ponsel silver itu.

Lain lagi dengan Daehyun, ia hanya diam. Diam namun ia menikmati pemandangan manis di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Dae-oppa..." Junhong mulai membuka suara. Di letakkannya ponsel tersebut di atas meja café.

"Waeyo chagi-ya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Besok Chanie-eon mengadakan pesta, aku tidak apa-apakan pergi kesana?" tanya Junhong dengan nada yang childist, memohon agar ia di izinkan pergi oleh Daehyun.

"Dimana? Jam berapa? Kalau diatas jam 8 malam tidak boleh" ucap Daehyun.

"Omo! Chanie-eon itu sahabatku! Pestanya jam 9 di Diamond club, please yaaa~ kali ini saja izinkan aku keluar" Junhong memohon kepada Daehyun. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia sudah mempunyai firasat tak akan di izinkan pergi begitu saja oleh Daehyun.

"Tidak bisa Junhongie, besok aku harus mengurusi saham perusahaan, aku harus lembur dan tidak bisa mengantarmu dan menjagamu. Mianhae ne chagi-ya" Daehyun memijat keningnya yang berkedut, lantaran Junhong sangat memaksanya untuk pergi. Ia hanya tidak ingin Junhong terluka. Ia hanya ingin menjaganya. Menjaga kekasihnya.

"Aku bisa pergi tanpa mu! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" ucap Junhong sinis, ia lelah dengan pengekangan Daehyun terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa Choi Junhong! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu!" untuk pertama kalinya Daehyun berteriak kepada Junhong.

Junhong terdiam. Matanya berkaca kaca. Kedua tangannya semakin mengepal erat.

'Brakkk'

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini Daehyun-ssi! Kau selalu mengekangku! Kau JAHAT!"

Junhong menggebrak meja dan berbicara dengan nada keras. Tangannya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Daehyun, seakan Daehyun adalah tersangka kejahatan. Muka Junhong memerah, ia benar-benar marah, ia lelah dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya mampu menatap intens pada wajah Junhong. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Tersirat kebinguangan dari raut wajahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak ingin jika Junhong bosan karena sifat protectivenya dan pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya.

"Ck!" Junhong berdecak keras. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Ia meninggalkan Daehyun seorang diri.

Daehyun menompang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Permisi tuan ini pesanan anda" waitress tersebut datang sembari membawa berbagai pesanan dari dirinya dan Junhong sebelum mereka bertengkar dan meninggalkan Daehyun seorang diri.

Daehyun mengangakat rendah tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar waitress itu menaruh semua pesanan dimeja. Ia pun mengambil dompet dan langsung membayar tunai semua pesanan.

Ia hanya menatap kosong pada ice cream dan cake itu. tak berniat sedikitpun menjamahnya. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai makanan. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan makanan, Junhonglah yang jauh lebih penting. Tidak! Junhong lebih penting dari segalanya, bahkan lebih penting dari pada dirinya. Itulah pemikiran seorang Jung Daehyun.

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam KST. Junhong hanya berbaring di kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian di Café sore tadi. Ia sangat marah waktu itu. Daehyun benar benar keterlaluan. Itulah fikirnya.

Namun dilain sisi, ia menyukai sifat Daehyun yang protective. Bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa Daehyun benar benar menjaganya.

'Ddrrrttt' lagi lagi. Setiap waktu jika Junhong tak bersama Daehyun, deretan sms dari sang kekasih akan selalu menghampiri. Mulai dari larangan berpakaian seksi, berkenalan dengan cowok asing atau keluar rumah pukul 8 malam keatas. Omona! Demi dewi Fortuna, kota Seoul baru akan bercahaya diatas jam 8 malam, God~.

**From : Jung Daehyun Lovely**

'**Junhongie, kau sedang berada dikamar bukan?'**

'Dddrrrrtttttt' lagi lagi ponsel silver apple itu bergetar.

**From : Jung Daehyun Lovely**

'**Kau berada dimana sekarang Junhongie? Balas sms q!'**

"Hahhhh" Junhong menarik nafas perlahan. Ia memang sangat malas untuk membalas sms Daehyun. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diatas bantal, memeluk erat boneka Teddy Bear coklat besar pemberian Daehyun ketika awal tahun baru kemarin.

'Ddrrtttttt' lagi lagi...

**From : Jung Daehyun Lovely**

'**Junhongie~'**

Menyerah. Junhongpun mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedari tadi bergetar diatas meja rias di samping tempat tidurnya itu.

**From : Jung Junhong Lovely **

'**Ne chagi-ya, aku berada di kamar dan tak keluar rumah'**

Lihatlah nama Junhong, Daehyun benar benar memonopoli penuh atas dirinya.

**From : Jung Daehyun Lovely**

'**Bagus, aku mencintaimu Junhongie :* I 3 U'**

**From : Jung Junhong Lovely **

'**Aku tahu itu'**

'Tittt' setelah membalas sms dari Daehyun, ia pun mematikan ponselnya.

Junhong menggapai selimut yang berada di kakinya. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lembut itu hingga dadanya. Mematikan lampu duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya dengan sayu. Dan beberapa menitpun ia menuju alam mimpi.

Good Night Junhong.

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Himchan mengadakan pestanya di Diamond club. Junhong merasa suntuk karena tak dapat mengikuti pesta itu.

Pasti akan sangat seru ber-clubbing bersama sahabatnya. Ia tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah club setelah mengikat hubungan dengan Daehyun.

Seperti biasa Junhong menunggu Daehyun untuk menjemputnya pulang sekolah.

'Ddrrrtt' ada satu sms masuk di ponselnya.

**From : Jung Daehyun Lovely**

'**Chagi-ya, mianhae ne seminarku di percepat aq tak dapat menjemputmu. Tapi tenang saja aq telah menyuruh driverq untuk menjemputmu. Tunggulah disitu yah, I 3 U'**

"Dasar! Ck!" Mau tak mau Junhong melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia menunggu driver Daehyun untuk menjemputnya.

Bosan, ia pun bersandar di gerbang sekolah sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian Mobil sport black yang ia ketahui adalah milik Daehyun menghampiri. Mobil itu kini berada tepat di depannya.

Di lihatnya driver itu. Sepertinya ia masih seumuran dengan Daehyun, atau lebih muda? Entahlah.

"Permisi, apakah anda Choi Junhong?"

"Iya, saya sendiri"

"Tuan muda menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda" driver itu pun turun dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Junhong. Ia membungkuk sopan pada Junhong.

"Tak perlu seformal itu" kata Junhong. Dan iapun memasuki mobil.

Perjalanan memang terasa membosankan jika Daehyun tak berada di sampingnya. Jika biasanya ia akan bermanja manja kepada Daehyun, atau menjahili Daehyun yang sedang menyetir. Hahaha, itu memang kegemarannya.

"Siapa namamu hem?" Junhong membuka percakapan.

"Nama saya Yoo Youngjae. Anda bisa memanggil saya Youngjae" jawabnya.

"Ne Youngjae-ya"

"Apakah anda mau langsung pulang atau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat Junhong-ssi?" tanya Youngjae pada Junhong.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak usah terlalu formal. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja" kata Junhong.

"Maaf, tapi saya akan tetap seperti ini. Karena anda juga akan menjadi nyonya saya kelak"

'Deg! apa maksudnya barusan?' Tanya Junhong dalam hati.

"Apa kau begitu dekat dengan Daehyun?" tanya Junhong kepada Youngjae.

"Yah, bisa di bilang selain driver pribadi tuan muda saya juga keercayaan tuan"

"Oh, apa Daehyun pernah bersifat Possesife terhadapmu?" tanya Junhong. Ia ingin mengetahui apakah Daehyun bersikap protective kepada semua orang (?)

"Akurasa tidak, bahkan ia terkesan cuek. Tuan muda hanya akan memanggil saya jika ada hal penting yang harus di kerjakan, selebihnya tidak" jawab Youngjae.

"Oh, jadi begitu..."

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai nyonya"

Sport car itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Junhong. Rumah yang bisa dibilang megah. Rumah bertingkat dua, berwarna cream, dikelilingi pagar tinggi yang berwarna cokelat. Itulah rumah Junhong.

"Nee, gomawo Youngjae-ya" ucap Junhong. Lalu iapun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

Lelah. Ia merasa ingin istirahat sekarang juga. Junhong berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menaruh tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar dan langsung berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

Diliriknya jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya.

'17.00 KST' Junhong tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap" ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya ia akan menghadiri pesta Himchan.

Yah~ memang Junhong telah memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke pesta itu tanpa Daehyun. Sesekali melanggar larangan kekasih tak apa bukan?.

Ia membuka lemari besar berwarna dark blue itu. terpampanglah deretan baju, gaun dan dress milik Junhong.

Iapun mulai memilih milih baju yang akan ia gunakan. Satu demi satu baju ia keluarkan. Ia ingin berpenampilan berbeda malam ini.

Matanya tertuju pada mini dress berwarna cream calm tanpa lengan. Mini dress itu memang special ia beli di paris. Bermodel visual dengan pearl yang bertaburan di bagian atas dress itu dan di dominasi dengan pita golden medium di bagian pinggang kanannya.

Terkesan elegant dan manis.

Bibir Junhong tersenyum. Ia tak mempedulikan lagi aturan Daehyun yang tidak boleh mengenakan pakaian atau dress sexy. Toh, hanya untuk malam ini bukan (?).

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Club Diamond. Adalah salah satu tempat clubing yang terkenal di Seoul.

Club ini telah ramai, bahkan lebih ramai dari biasanya lantaran Himchan sedang mengadakan pestanya di tempat ini.

Junhong memarkirkan ferrarinya. Ia pergi memasuki tempat itu.

Dilihatnya tempat yang sudah sangat jarang bahkan sangat lama tidak ia kunjungi itu. nampaknya dekorasinya telah berubah. Club itu sekarang semakin bagus, itulah menurutnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandanganya di seluruh ruangan. Ia mencari seseorang.

"Junhong-ah!" panggil salah satu yeoja dari belakangnya. Iapun membalikkan badannya.

"Chanie-eon! Aku rindu padamu" Junhong menghampiri Himchan dan memeluknya. Ia telah lama tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya semenjak Daehyun mengisi kehidupannya dan membatasinya dalam segala hal. Termasuk hang out!.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini hem? Di kekang oleh kekasihmu yang super duper possesife itu eoh?"

"Hah~ aku malas membahasnya. Iya, bay the way selamat yah eon" Junhong mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman.

"Hay chagi, siapa dia?" Junhong menoleh. Dilihatlah namja kece yang bersuara sexy itu.

"Dia sahabatku, Choi Junhong. Ne Junhong-ah perkenalkan dia kekasihku Bang Yongguk" Himchan memperkenalkan Youngguk pada Junhong.

Junhong mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nae Junhong imnida, bangapta"

"Yongguk imnida, nado bangapta"

Mareka bertiga pun berbincang bincang.

Junhong tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sedang di awasi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Seperti perkiraan anda"

"..."

"Dia berada disini sekarang"

"..."

"Baiklah saya mengerti"

'tutt' terputuslah sambungan telephone dari keduanya.

.

-My Over Protective Boyfriend-

.

Junhong meneguk cocktailnya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Nampaknya ia sedikit mabuk sekarang. Setelah lama tak menjamah cocktail, ia merasa sedikit pusing. Matanya memerah, rambut blondenya awut-awutan. Kini penampilannya tak serapi saat berangkat. Memang berclubing itu menyenangkan, ia akan menari sesukanya dan tak akan memperdulikan penampilannya sekarang.

Junhong bangun dari kursinya. Dilihatnya Himchan yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Yongguk. Bahkan tali dress teratas Himchan telah terbuka. Yongguk menekan tengkuk kepala Himchan untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hhmmmppp" itu lah suara yang sedari tadi mereka keluarkan.

Pusing.

Junhong merasa pusing. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya. Berharap menemukan kamar mandi. Memang dekorasi club yang sekarang sangat berbeda tak seperti dulu, dan ini membuat Junhong harus mencari dimana keberadaan kamar mandi yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Tangannya merabah-rabah benda yang dapat menopang tubuhnya yang sempoyongan. Ia terus berjalan sempoyongan. Menyursuri lorong lorong di club itu.

Sepi. Suasanya lorong nampak sepi. Yah~ memang kebanyakan pasti berada di prime room yang digunakan untuk pesta. Junhong memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing. Jalannyapun semakin sempoyongan.

'Brukk' Junhong terjatuh lemas. Ia tak mampu menompang tubuhnya. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Ia melihat seseorang, seperti ada yang mendekatinya.

'Grepp' tiba-tiba namja itu memeluk tubuh ramping Junhong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Junhong. Ia tak mampu melawan, tenaga namja itu terlalu kuat dan ia terlalu lemas.

"Halo nona, Jongup imnida" kata namja itu, terukir senyum menyeringgai dari bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Junhong. Namun namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Junhong memberontak.

"Tubuhmu indah nona" Jongup merabah punggung Junhong. Mencoba membuka dress yang Junhong kenakan.

"Hiks.." Junhong terisak. Ia pasrah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan sang kekasih.

Kini Jongup telah membuka resleting dress di punggung Junhong.

"Daehyun-oppa.. hiks.. maafkan aku"

Mata Junhong terpejam. Ia sangat tidak sudi melihat kejadian apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari namja sialan ini.

Jongup semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"BUUAKKK!"

"Pergi kau dasar BR*NGSEK!" Jonguppun terlempar. Namja itu langsung menghampiri Junhong.

"Youngjae-ya, kau urus saja dia" katanya sembari menunjuk Jongup yang mengaduh kesakitan. Terlihat bibirnya yang sobek karena hantaman Daehyun tadi.

Jongup berusaha berdiri. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sela sela bibirnya yang sobek.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Buakkk" detik itu pula Youngjae memberi pelajaran kepada Jongup karena telah lancang akan mengotori tubuh Junhong. Yah~ memang Youngjaelah yang memata-matai Junhong sedari tadi, lantaran perintah Daehyun yang begitu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Junhog. Dan firasat buruk Daehyun ternyata benar.

"Junhongie~ kau tak apa?" ucap daehyun. Ia melepas jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Junhong yang setengah terbuka.

Junhong membuka matanya perlahan. Sangat sayu.

"Oppa, mianhae.. aku minta maaf hiks.. aku tidak mengindahkan laraganmu hiks.. aku .. aku... hiks"

"Sudahlah chagi" Daehyun memeluk Junhong. Ia masih terisak dalam dekapan Daehyun.

"Aku tahu semua laranganmu itu demi kebaikanku, mianhae oppa hiks"

"Iya aku memaafkanmu Junhongie, lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi ok?"

Junhong tersenyum. Ia sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih seorang Jung Daehyun. Junhong membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Daehyun.

"Semuanya telah beres" Youngjae menghampiri.

"Ne, gomawo Yongjae-ya" balas Daehyun. Ia mengelus rambut Junhong yang berantakan.

"Junhongie, mari kita pulang. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat"

Junhong hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Daehyun. Ia tersenyum.

Daehyun menompang tubuh Junhong untuk berjalan. Junhong masih terlalu lemas untuk berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Junhong bersandar di pundak Daehyun. Ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai kekasih yang sangat peduli padanya.

"Oppa~"

"Wae chagi-ya?"

"Saranghaeyo oppa"

"Nado saranghae Junhongie"

.

.

.

-End dengan sadis- `(-_-`) (`-_-)`

.

.

.

Haahhhh~ endingnya gak banget dehhhh! Ihhhhh! *Teriak*

Ok! MIND TO REVIEW? HARUS REVIEW! *DicekekReaders*

No Flame! No Bash! No Stricture! And No Silent readers. Heheeh xD


End file.
